Some Christmas
by ForeverisGone13
Summary: Lisabelle Jackson is 17  and a half, she likes to say  and was completely content, up until half an hour ago on Christmas eve. Will a surprise under the tree  and possibly mistletoe , be enough to save their Christmas's….and her heart?


**LOTR Christmas tribute fanfic! Will be most likely a continuous story! Enjoy ;)!**

**- Chapter One: Bad Tidings-**

"Sorry."

He walked away, his back to me. He didn't even look back, leaving me in the cold. It started to snow, but it didn't give me something to smile about. There was nothing to smile about. He was gone, and there was nothing to keep me here.

But yet I stayed in place, shivering, my teeth chattering. I didn't know why, but I thought that if I stayed there long enough, he would come back. He'd already disappeared around the street corner though, and even though I was staring at the same spot, willing for him to come back.

But of course he didn't. Finally giving up, I turned on the spot, and slowly made my way back. My footsteps were silent, as they hit the frozen pavement. The snow fell, the flurries soft and quiet. All the city sounds seemed to have been drowned out, and I no longer cared about what was going on around me.

After about fifteen minutes of walking and staring at the sidewalk aimlessly, I found myself in front of my house. Listlessly, I walked up the driveway and onto the porch. Almost mechanically, I slipped my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Turning the knob, I opened the door and closed it softly behind me. The house was dark, except for the lights of the Christmas tree lighting up the living room.

I hung my coat on the coat rack, my mind far away. Slowly, I trudged up the stairs and down the small hallway towards my room. My parents were out, they usually were, and my brother wasn't coming home for Christmas. Sighing, I entered my room, prepared to just collapse on my bed and cry.

But life had other plans apparently.

"!" Nearly jumping five feet in the air, I was then tackled onto the soft carpeted floor. Shocked, I just stared up into the face of a really exited brunette. I sighed, and she got off me then. Getting up I looked around. Of course, another figure sat on the bed. Where Sara was, Amy almost always was too.

"Hello Sara. Hey Amy."

I saw Sara pout, scrunching up her face and searching my face. "We came here to surprise you….but you, missy, don't seem very excited. Spill it. What's wrong?"

I looked away, trying not to let her see me blinking too many times. "I….I'm fine. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

This time, Amy spoke. "Don't give us that bull shit. Tell us." That's what I loved, and sometimes hated, about my friends. They always saw right through me.

Rolling my eyes and groaning, I gave in. "I met up with Adrian today. We were supposed to spend Christmas Eve together…" I heard a giggle from Sara, and glared at her, knowing what she thought I was implying. "Jesus, Sara, we weren't going to do anything like _that._ Anyway, from what just happened in the last 30 or so minutes, I highly doubt anything like that is ever going to happen…"

Sara looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Blinking rapidly, I looked down. "I told him that…I think I was in love with him."

Sara blinked. "What's wrong with that? That's great! What did he say?"

Looking down at my hands, I tried to keep my voice steady, and tried to sound calm and matter-of-fact. "He told me he didn't like me like that anymore, simply saying sorry…and just walked away."

Both Amy and Sara were silent, and all hell broke loose. Amy was cursing and reaching for her phone, Sara was hugging me, and I was trying to take the phone from Amy.

"Amy STOP, please, it's over!" I snatched the phone from her, keeping it out of her reach.

She turned to me, moving faster than I could keep up with and grabbing the phone. "It is NOT over! This asshole needs to learn that he can't just walk out on you like that! Dammit Lisa, if you're not gonna give him a piece of your mind then I WILL!"

I just gaped at her, leaning back and hugged my knees to my chest. A tear escaped my eye, and then they started to flow freely down my face.

Amy immediately dropped the phone, a worried look on her face. "Oh my god, Lisa I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me…I just…..I just hate seeing you sad."

Sara scooted up next to me, wiping the tear from my face. "Yeah. Anyone who makes you cry sort of goes on my personal hit list."

I let out a shaky laugh, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you. But don't worry. I'd feel better if we could just deal with this later. 'Kay?"

Sara sighed, sharing a glance with Amy. Amy nodded, and Sara looked back at me. "Okay, we'll let this go. For NOW!" She laughed like a maniac, and I could see the wheels in her head turning. I could tell she was up to something. But for now, I let it lie.

I would restrain her from maiming him later.

Amy clapped her hands, smiling. Amy Callahan, seventeen years old, the smartest one out of all of us. She was about 5'2, with short dyed dark red hair. She was pale, with these blue eyes and glasses that were usually traded for contacts. Amazing at art, she had a way with becoming friends with awesome people. She had known me since we were little, and would probably still be there when we were in nursing homes.

Or something like that.

Still laughing like a maniac on the bed, was Sara Graceling. Seventeen years old, the toughest and most enduring one out of us three musketeers. She was about 5'7, with shoulder length brunette hair. Pale, but with a rosy tint to her skin, she had chocolate eyes and a light dusting of freckles. Loved to run, obsessed but not irresponsible about guys, and had a fascination with guns and fire. Plus, she loved the military and wanted to be a marine. Stubborn and didn't like to be wrong, but stuck with me. Would probably be the 97 year old with a shotgun resisting social services when they came to take her to the nursing home.

Then, there's me, who was currently trying to find out what the hell Sara and Amy were whispering about. Lisabelle Jackson. Preferably Lisa. Seventeen and a half years old until next October, most undecided and weird out of us all. About 5'9, with short dark hair that I disliked IMMENSLEY. With olive-toned skin, I had hazel eyes that were often just called brown by others. Occupations are mostly dreaming, being a bit of a slob, wanting to get a boyfriend for the first time in my short life, being artsy, and waiting until last minute. Tried to be independent, but usually ends up trying to please others. Will probably be the maniac old lady trying to escape the nursing home in any way possible.

Maybe Sara could help me with that.

Anyway, back to present time. Amy and Sara turned to me, their whispered conversation apparently over. Sara motioned with her head towards Amy, and Amy quickly commenced to come up behind me and jump on my back. She wrapped her hands around my neck, and her legs around my waist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH OHMAWGAWD WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOING!," I shrieked, almost stumbling back and slamming into the wall.

I looked in my bedroom mirror, and saw her looking at me apologetically, but still grinning. "Sorry, I just have to keep you captive here for five minutes tops. It's worth it, I promise."

Grumbling, I looked around for Sara, who had mysteriously disappeared. Despite my inner turmoil, these two had a way of cheering me up despite that. I bet if the world was ending they could still make me laugh.

For the next five minutes, I heard some type of commotion downstairs. There was a lot of shuffling, and other sounds, but I couldn't find out out what they were. But I could figure out that it had to do with Sara. It _always _had something to do with Sara.

Thirty more seconds passed, and finally Amy pointed me out my bedroom door. Grumbling, I followed where she was pointing me, which took me downstairs into the living room.

Looking around, I gasped. My whole living room had been slightly…well more than slightly…transformed. Matching pillows and luxurious-looking blankets were spread out all across the floor in a sort of organized-chaotic-like fashion. In the middle of it all was my medium-sized coffee table overflowing with food that was not from my fridge.

There was Sara, grinning again like a maniac, splayed out on the couch. "So. What do you think?"

Putting my hands on my hips, I smiled, rolling my eyes good-naturedly. "Sometimes I wonder how you do it all."

Amy unlatched herself from my back, and turning around I saw her mimicking my pose. "No seriously Sara, how do you do it?"

The brunette looked up smiling, tapping her chin as if she was thinking. "Sorry, that's for me to know and you to probably and most certainly never find out."

Sharing a glance and sharing one of those girl-telepathic-glance-messages, Amy and I proceeded in grabbing pillows and whacking Sara with them. That started World War III of the pillows, lasting for longer than you'd think a pillow fight could last.

Completely exhausted and sprawled across the floor, I dragged myself over to the DVD player to see if we had any movies that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with romance. We ended up watching Zombieland which had some romance, but the zombies and gore made up for that. Then it turned into a sort of game where we picked out the most unromantic movies that we could find.

Next up was backstabbing gossiping about _certain _people, which was strangely gratifying. I tried to bake some cookies and failed, which Amy and Sara then gallantly ate, much to my amusement. A series of interesting events happened after that, until finally we were just freaking' exhausted.

Collapsing on a pile of pillows, Sara rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. "What does everybody want for Christmaaaas?" She had been drinking a bit too much of the spiked eggnog. That she probably spiked herself, by the way…

Amy smiled lazily up at the ceiling. "To take a baseball hat to you-know-who's (not Voldemort's) head." The way she said it while smiling happily sent chills down my spine. "What about you Sara?"

The slightly intoxicated brunette turned to the sadistic Amy, sporting a slightly more happy-if not more disturbing-grin. "Same thing, except I was thinking about something more original….."

Rolling my eyes I plopped myself down next to them, sighing. "Well, that's one of the things I want. But another thing that would be great…..would be a miracle. Maybe something amazing wrapped up under the tree. Stupid. I know, but I can dream right?"

Sara stared at me, her eyes a little too big. "Yes totally, girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuunnnnnnn…now speaking of fun what happened to all the eggnog?"

Amy laughed, slapping her lightly on the arm. "You drank it all, silly. The rest I fed to the rabid squirrels." She said the last part very seriously, trying to keep a straight face.

Sara in turn looked genuinely horrified. "Well then our next activity will be squirrel hunting. Damn squirrels….." Stifling a giggle, I shared a look with Amy.

"Yes, of course, tomorrow is national squirrel hunting day. I'll get my squirrel guns out of the attic tomorrow." Amy smiled, taking my hint to play along.

Sara looked up at her, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "Really!"

Amy smiled. "Yes, really. Now go to sleep, you're more tipsy than my aunt on Thanksgiving."

Sara just grinned like a fool, and snuggled under the blankets. But before she drifted off, she turned to me, and I was surprised to see that her eyes were strangely clear and her face was serious. "Don't worry Lisa. You'll get your miracle."

And with that she closed her eyes and started to snore like a chain saw, Amy soon joining her, except her snores were much more delicate. But me, I just lay there for a minute, thinking. I was wide awake, thinking about what Sara said.

"_You'll get your miracle."_

But of course she couldn't be serious. She was drunk after all. It was probably just nonsense anyway. The ramblings of a tipsy teenager.

Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yay, first chapter done! It's two days late, I wanted to post this on Christmas eve and then post the second chapter today on Christmas, but oh well! Will post second chapter most likely tomorrow! This chapter was sort of rushed so there's bound to be a bunch of mistakes! Feedback is appreciated****! Merry Christmas ^^! Happy New Year too since apparently my story wouldn't show up on **


End file.
